


We Found Us (Reinzo Collection)

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Au-inspired, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hanzhardt, Headcannon-inspired, M/M, Prompt-Inspired, Rating May Change, Reinzo, collection, other tags added as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: A collection of short shorts/short stories inspired by Reinzo headcannons and au's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'He leaned forward when Reinhardt coaxed him to, humming into the kiss he was gifted and closed his eyes at slight stickiness to it that had Hanzo licking his lips when they parted.'
> 
> \-----
> 
> This fic is inspired by vermillionsketcher's (found on tumblr) list of Reinzo headcannons and based (loosely) specifically on;  
> \- 'frequent naps and indulging in comfort and affection'   
> I mixed it with my love for the Ilios game map.
> 
> Thank you to Catato for giving this a quick look over for me. Mwah.

When they travel, Ilios is one of Hanzo’s favourite places to go to. Its small buildings are perfect for climbing, with lots of open doorways to duck into and easy gaps to leap across. It’s easy to lose enemies in the twists and turns of the many looping pathways that all connect. 

He loves its blues and whites, and always had the pleasure of being in the town on beautiful sunny days. The green flora adds to the relaxed air of the seaside town, and Hanzo’s favourite thing to do is sit atop their transport, watching the water roll and the boats bob with it. It’s almost therapeutic. 

Most of all, he loves visiting with Reinhardt. 

“Hey Hanzo! Seen the big guy around?”

Hanzo doesn’t change his relaxed stance from in the shade outside their transport ship, even as he turns to face Lena when her head pops through the open door. She gently shakes one of the drinks in her hand in greeting, jingling the ice inside, and grinned. Her goggles are pushed up into her hair, and Hanzo smiles a bit at the tan line they’ve left behind from her wearing them while in the sun all the time.

“I believe,” Hanzo starts with a hum, crossing his arms loosely to tuck his hands into the folds of the white kimono he’d opted to wear instead of his usual black, “he has gone to occupy one of those deckchairs they have overlooking the docks.”

Tracer let out a good-natured sigh, huffing out some air that ruffled the hair in her face “Sounds about right.” she said, skipping the few steps down the ramp to hand Hanzo one of the drinks. Hanzo murmured a “thanks” to her, and took a sip. It’s fresh and tropical, tasting of sweet fruits. A cooling treat to fight off the touch-too-hot heat. Tracer gestured with her hand still holding a drink “This one's for him,” she continued, pouting playfully, “but I should have guessed he’d wander off at a moment's notice. Always working on his bloody tan that man.” Hanzo chuckled when she breaks into giggles, both of them thinking of the vanity and pride that was Reinhardt when it came to anything to do with his flawless tan or hair. “He’s not the only one that’s gone off, I’ve got to track down Jack next. Old man’s going to have a heat stroke in this weather, what with all that leather.”

Hanzo made a noise of sympathy, and beckoned with his free hand “Let me offer my assistance's then, and take that drink to Reinhardt.” 

“You sure love? I know the heat hasn’t been sitting that well with you.” 

“I will be fine Lena,” said Hanzo, shaking his hand free to take the glass from her, “I survived the Egyptian heat, I can survive here.”

She laughed, waving him off as he left to find Reinhardt, smiling fondly. 

Hanzo didn’t spare time to enjoy walking through the small town, though he didn’t rush as if he were in a hurry. Truthfully, he was just worried about the ice melting in their drinks, and the coldness was starting to cause uncomfortable pinpricks of pain in his fingers. He almost laughed out loud at the thought, grinning at the sky freely. Such small problems and worries, and yet it felt freeing to be able to be troubled by such small matters, after all that had happened in his life. 

Reinhardt was where Hanzo thought he would be, sprawled over a poor deck chair that strained under Reinhardt’s considerably larger mass. Hanzo took a moment to admire the man as he was. Quiet, and calmly observing the view before him. Reinhardt’s face was lax and showing off all his wrinkles of age, the barest of smiles curled at the corners of his lips, and eyes the softest of blues, even when he turned to Hanzo. 

“My dear,” Reinhardt murmured in greeting, holding out a hand and Hanzo took it after setting down one of the drinks on a close by table. They both laughed when Reinhardt jumped, the initial cold of Hanzo’s hand startling the bigger man. “I was bringing you a drink.” Hanzo offered in a way of explanation, letting Reinhardt pull him close until he was half on top of his love. He settled on the edge of the chair, leaning all his weight on Reinhardt and being careful not to press his condensation covered glass into Reinhardt’s loose shirt. “Danke,” said Reinhardt, kissing Hanzo’s cold palm, breathing hotly as if to warm it up. Hanzo titled his head, curling his fingers inwards so they were pressed into Reinhardt’s beard, returning the smile Reinhardt gave him at his actions. 

“Have you finished your tanning session for the day?” Hanzo teased, as Reinhardt took the glass in his hand, turning down Hanzo’s offer to get the full one. It freed Hanzo’s hand up to pluck at the shirt Reinhardt was wearing, a large loose thing that showed off plenty of Reinhardt’s collarbones and chest. From what Hanzo could see, there was no faint tan line Reinhardt usually had after his sessions. The kind that was mostly sweat and washed off in the shower. 

Reinhardt chuckled, taking a sip of drink and smacking his lips together afterwards “Why? Had you plans to join me, mein Liebling?” Reinhardt teased back, cupping Hanzo’s cheek when the archer reddened and rolled his eyes. “Perhaps watch,” replied Hanzo, amused when Reinhardt laughed louder. 

He leaned forward when Reinhardt coaxed him to, humming into the kiss he was gifted and closed his eyes at slight stickiness to it that had Hanzo licking his lips when they parted. Reinhardt sighed, relaxing back into the chair and turned to the view again, smile growing smaller, but none the less content. 

“Not today Hanzo,” he said softly. Hanzo could see his eyes roving about, taking in all the sights of Greece and more “I thought today, I might just rest.” Hanzo’s own smile softened at that, and after a moment, he urged Reinhardt to nudge over a bit so Hanzo could lay on Reinhardt and the seat. Once settled comfortably, be breathed a sigh into the crook of Reinhardt’s neck, feeling a large arm curl down to support him and responded by neatly slotting his leg over Reinhardt’s.  
  
There they watched the view together, occasionally pointing out interesting bits that caught their eye, or sharing fruit sweetened kisses. But mostly, they just rested.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and Thank You for reading the first fic in my new collection. 
> 
> I might write a lot of filth, but I'm a fluffy at heart. If you have any casual/fluffy prompts/headcannons/au's you have or find that you think I might find interesting, please don't hesitate to drop me a message on my tumblr:   
> nickst-nights


End file.
